geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Michigun
Michigun is an Austrian mobile player in Geometry Dash. He currently has 61,616 stars and is still in the top 10, with 1000 demons beaten. He has created levels that are Legend of Zelda-based and temple-themed. His nicknames are "Michingu", "Machine Gun", and "Michigan". He is also well known for liking triple spikes and was one of the fastest star-grinders in the game. History He had achieved 1st on the leaderboards around late 2015 after beating zNymo98 and 3XotiC. On April 2017, Michigun was defeated by Shaggy23. In June 2017 he was defeated by xMiguel007 aka Noctalium and was now ranked 4th on the leaderboard. Towards the end of 2017, and in early 2018, he was passed by multiple other players including Cool Dash, Franchet, and Kaernk, leading to him being kicked to 7th place. On December 8, 2017, Michigun posted a status message, reading, "game over. I wish you all the best. ;)" which he later clarified to be making his quitting of the game officially. Levels Unrated Levels * Double Triple Trial Hard Levels * The real Flappy Bird (starred) - A Flappy Bird-themed level. It uses the song Jumper by Waterflame. It is his first level ever created. * The Triple Trial (starred) - A medium-length level, the level is filled with triple spikes and uses the song Flawless Wings of Yatagarasu by GLS. Demon Levels Hard Demons * Desert Temple (featured) - A collaboration between XLetricVenom and The Bil. It is a desert-themed level that was verified by Michigun. * Fire Temple (featured) - His second Demon level, a fire-themed level. * Forest Temple (featured) - His first 2.0 Demon level. It uses the song Haunted Woods by Waterflame, a forest-themed level. * Lava Temple (featured) - A collaboration with Ggb0y. It is a lava-themed Demon level. * Shadow Temple (featured) - A shadow-themed level that uses Clubstep as its song. * Trip (featured) * Water Temple (featured) - One of his first Demon levels in the temple series, a water-themed level. Trivia * Given his love for triple spikes, many levels tend to hide the statement "every level needs a triple" like in Sidestep, or "For Michigun" behind a set of triple spikes as an Easter egg, shown in levels such as VeritY and HeLL. * Due to his amount of stars, he has been banned from the leaderboards many times in the past. He has been banned after earning exactly 35,000 stars and 5,555 user coins. ** Michigun made his quitting of the game official by posting, "game over. i wish you all the best. ; ) " in December 2017. * As of June 2017, Michigun stopped refreshing his profile, signaling his quitting of star grinding. * One of his posts stated that if he would get 100,000 subscribers on YouTube, he would reveal his face, which he then did. This post was his most recent post for a long time, gaining over 170,000 likes. * He has recently uploaded on YouTube and changed his Geometry Dash icons. Many players think he is back Videos |-|Water Temple Verification= |-|Fire Temple Verification= |-|Shadow Temple Verification= |-|Forest Temple Verification= Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Game moderators Category:Players